<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Inhale by Necromantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262861">Don't Inhale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromantic/pseuds/Necromantic'>Necromantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jak/Jinx Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jak and Daxter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cigars, Everyone Has Issues, Jak II, Jak being moody, Jinx being a jerk, M/M, Pre-Slash, Rare Pairings, Smoking, apparently, it's a party - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:48:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromantic/pseuds/Necromantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinx keeps blowing smoke - literally - and Jak wants to try.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jak/Jinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jak/Jinx Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Inhale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is garbage that I wrote in 2011 purely for my own amusement, so here, have it. I decided to post all these old fics and put them under a oneshot series. I've been out of this fandom for so long, even if it's never left my heart, and if I have to personally revive/create the Jak/Jinx tag, so help me I will.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jak had been lounging around the Hip Hog for several hours, waiting for Krew to give him his next assignment. The corpulent man was apparently in the middle of a 'business deal', and muffled shouts and threats could be heard coming from the back room. And so, Jak was left to wait, and with nothing else to do to occupy himself, he was beyond bored.<br/><br/>Upon their arrival, Daxter had immediately gotten busy flirting with Tess, and not wanting to hurl, Jak had left the two and claimed a small booth near the back of the saloon, spreading out across one of the benches and staring up at the tacky decorations that littered the walls. How many Metal Head trophies did one guy need? He doubted Krew had hunted any of them himself, either. He was just about considering lighting something on fire to ease his boredom when his booth was invaded by the stench of a cheap cigar.<br/><br/>"Heya pretty boy." Jinx sleezed, sliding into the booth and seating himself on the opposite side of the table.<br/><br/>Jak picked his head up from where it had been leaning back against the seat, enough to glare half-heartedly at the intruder before letting it plop back down. He never really knew how to act around the bomb builder. Getting angry would scare him off for a bit, but he wasn't exactly bad company. Jak wasn't a fan of all the nicknames, but he could deal with it. It was better than dying of boredom and rotting away in the booth of a shitty bar while Daxter preened and posed.<br/><br/>"Hey." He mumbled after a while. Jinx snorted slightly in response, and Jak was able to see the smoke starting to create a soft haze around the booth.<br/><br/>"What's got your panties in a twist, sugar?" He said, the smirk audible in his voice. Jak's scowl was on his face before he could even think, and he sat up and leaned forward, elbows on the table, ready to snap at Jinx when he got a lungful of thick, acrid smoke. He immediately began to choke on it, coughing and glaring at the man as his eyes watered. The stupid demolitions expert just kept smirking at him, greenish haze curling around his mouth. <br/><br/>"Put that thing out." Jak rasped when his lungs had eased up a bit. Jinx snorted and shook his head, taking a large puff off the cigar, he blew the smoke in Jak's face like an asshole. Jak waved it out of his eyes, holding his breath so he didn't start coughing again. <br/><br/>"No way, blondie." Jinx tapped the end and let the ash fall onto the table, not seeming to care that someone - most likely Tess - would have to clean it up later.<br/><br/>Jak wrinkled his nose at the behavior and the odor. "Why do you even smoke that? It smells awful." He vaguely remembered the old farmer smoking something every so often, but it had smelled slightly sweet, nothing like the sour, sickly scent of whatever the hell Jinx had burning between his lips.<br/><br/>Jinx chuckled, raising an eyebrow at him. "It ain't about the smell, kid." The way he said it was so condescending that Jak couldn't help but bristle, scowl tightening and frown pulling a little deeper.<br/><br/>"Then why?" The rebel teen asked, curious despite himself. After all, it smelled pretty strongly, and if that wasn't Jinx's reason for having it in his face he couldn't imagine what else it might be. Jinx just leered at him, pulling the stogie from his lips and holding it up towards the other blonde.<br/><br/>"Wanna try it and find out?" He asked, wiggling the tobacco a little. Jak looked at him, looked at the thick cigar between his fingers, and crossed his arms.<br/><br/>"No." His voice was firm, but his eyes were still stuck on that cigar. Jinx noticed and laughed, leaning back and shrugging carelessly as he puffed.<br/><br/>"Too bad, this is good shit." He eyed Jak, seeing him rethink his decision at Jinx's not-so-subtle prompting. Ah, to be young and easily manipulated. No wonder he worked for Krew and still took the bastard at face value.<br/><br/>"Well…" Jak started, taking another moment before the curiosity clearly won over his bitchy attitude. "I guess so." He held his hand out, and Jinx couldn't help but grin, passing him the cigar. Jak took it, seeming a little reluctant and unsure, but still stubborn as all hell. He put the end in his mouth and looked at Jinx with a slightly wrinkled nose. The bomb expert shook his head, and motioned for Jak to continue.<br/><br/>"C'mon pretty boy, take a puff. Or not, if it's too <em>icky</em> for your pretty little mouth." Just like he'd expected, Jak scowled at the teasing. Though the young hero ended up surprising him a little by inhaling deeply, taking a large amount into his lungs and holding it in for a moment, eyes watering, before he erupted into an uncontrollable coughing fit.</p>
<p>"Holy shit kid, you ain't supposed to inhale the damn thing!" Jinx crowed. He hadn't expected the kid to try and show off like that, but it was fucking funny.</p>
<p>The cigar fell from Jak's mouth, getting a dismayed sound from Jinx through the man's laughter, and the teen was starting to look slightly green around the gills. Jinx looked like he as having the time of his life, however, pounding the table as he held his sides, his laughter almost as loud as Jak's coughing.<br/><br/>Jak gave a rather rough hacking noise that was definitely a gag, before he stiffened and covered his mouth, rushing from the booth and out the door, speeding into the alley behind the Hip Hog and heaving noisily.<br/><br/>He stayed there for a few minutes, waiting for his stomach to calm down before wiping his mouth and looking towards the entrance of the alley, where Jinx was standing with a triumphant smirk on his face and that damned cigar between his lips.<br/><br/>"Nice try, kid." He consoled teasingly.</p>
<p>Jak just glared and flipped him off. That was the last time he'd listen to a damn word that slimy blonde ever said.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>